Chuva
by Shura Shun
Summary: [SongFic][InoGaara] Era tudo, tudo culpa da chuva


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi (Tio Kishi para os íntimos). It's gonna rain pertence à Bonnie Pink.

Chuva

A loira estava deitada em sua cama, encarando a janela com raiva. Aquela maldita continuava a visitá-la. Será que ela não se contentava em levá-lo como fez da última vez. O que mais queria?

A maldita em questão não se tratava de Sakura ou alguma outra garota. E aquele que havia sido levado não era Sasuke nem nenhum outro garoto. Agora eram apenas a chuva e Gaara, os únicos donos de seus pensamentos.

Ela ouvia os trovões que teimavam em perturbá-la, assim como os pingos que começavam no vidro da janela.

_**Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?**_

_**Sou...mou sugu ame**_

_**Passos levemente feitos, chao chao  
Mas apressados de qualquer forma, chao chao  
O trovão como o rugido do leão**_

_**Incita uma dispersão  
O que está havendo?  
É isso mesmo... a chuva está vindo**_

Ah, como ela odiava a chuva.

_**Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!**_

_**Eu realmente odeio a chuva, chao chao  
Eu queria ficar aqui mais um pouco, chao chao  
No instante em que a agradável sensação foi alterada,  
Quando o leão fez com que eu me apressasse  
Era óbvio, não! Era irritante.**_

_**Vai chover!**_

Da úlitma vez que ela havia aparecido, Gaara foi levado, ela se lembrava.

_Flashback on:_

— _Ino... Eu terei que ir embora,sua hokage exigiu minha presença em Konoha.. — O ruivo encarava a garota, sério. _

— _Claro... Eu entendo, afinal, você é o Kazekage, certo? — Ela falou sem esperar resposta, tentando convencer a sim mesma.Ela entendia, mas não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Não seria a última vez que ele iria à Konoha, porém era a primeira, desde quando ela havia se mudado para Suna, por ele. _

— _Se entende então não chore. Eu voltarei, você sabe._

—_Eu sei. Desculpe, eu sou chorona mesmo. — __Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os pingos de água caírem sobre a sua cabeça. _

— _Venha cá. — Ele a abraçou, encostando a cabeça da garota contra o seu peito. _

— _Vá logo, quanto antes for, antes voltará.— Ela se soltou do abraço.__Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se despediu:_

— _Até logo.__ — Ele foi embora, com a chuva molhando suas roupas._

_Flasback off_

Ele não estava ali, tudo porque aquele monte de água o havia levado.

_**Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou**_

_**Vamos jogar toda a culpa na chuva**_

Ela não sabia sobre a volta dele. Isso a preocupava.

Pensando bem, deveria ter ido junto, qualquer fosse a desculpa que inventasse.

Aquela falta machucava muito. Porque aqueles sentimentos eram fortes, então a falta seria assim também.

_**Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!**_

_**Recados vindos dele? Nada, nada.**__**  
**__**Lições aprendidas com a chuva? Também nada, nada**_

_**Se minha mente mudasse  
Como o tempo na Inglaterra  
Seria um alívio... mas é o contrário  
Vai chover!**_

Ele estava parado na porta do quarto da menina. Admirando a garota que ele havia aprendido a amar. Mas ela não notava, estava presa em seus pensamentos.

— Ino. — Ele chamou, porém não houve reação alguma. Ele foi se aproximando da cama, onde ela estava. Sentou-se, de joelhos, atrás dela, que mantinha-se deitada, admirando os pingos, ainda leves. Ele inclinou o pescoço e depositou os lábios sobre os dela(1), na tentativa de acordá-la, sem sucesso.

_**Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no**_

_**Mas ele de repente se lembrou de mim**__**  
Nós dois fomos guiados para cá agora  
Tudo culpa da chuva, não, graças a ela**_

Ele deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, agora ele a faria acordar. Uniu seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a calmamente, sentindo cada toque. Levou sua língua à dela. Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a corresponder. Lentamente o beijo foi cessando:

— Ga...Gaara? — Ela falou segurando o rosto do garoto entre as mãos.

— Alguém mais te beija assim? — Ele perguntou desconfiado. Ela sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

_**Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...**_

_**A chuvas chama as pessoas e as faz desaparecer--  
Um mágico mais forte que qualquer um.**_

_**Estamos sempre sendo iludidos,**_**  
**_**Será que tudo vai começar com a chuva?**_

Ela olhou para a janela e sorriu, voltando a beija-lo, quem sabe nem tudo tenha sido culpa da chuva.

_**It's gonna rain! **_

_**Vai chover!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)No clipe _This love _do _Maroon 5_, o Adam (vocal) tenta beijar uma mulher mais ou menos desse jeito, lá pelos 20 e poucos segundos, caso alguém queira ver de onde eu tirei a idéia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faça uma anta feliz, mande uma review.

It's gonna rain é um dos encerramentos de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), não tenho certeza mas deve ser o 5º ou 6º.


End file.
